Her Final Words
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: Shego's final word's. This is a heart ripping story for sure. Just a way of realsing my anger and sadness. My first OneShot. Please read and review and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible(c) or anything related to said show. I don't own "The Arcade Fire(c)" or any of there songs. This story, however, is my idea so please don't sue or steal.

Author's Note: This story is inspired by the song "In the Backseat(c)" by the Arcade Fire(c). I've been kind of depressed recently so this story is kind of a way to release my feelings. Please review and let me know what you think. My first "One-shot." Enjoy!

Her Final Words

by Lil' Slugger24

Kim sat in the back of the family station wagon. She was coming from Shego's funeral. She desperately wanted for Ron to be there for her to cry into. But he was dead. Along with Shego.

The mission had been routine, go in, beat up Drakken, and come home. But Kim was treated it differently than that. The previous mission, Shego had killed Ron with a plasma blast. Kim was looking for revenge. She was filled with sheer hatred for her evil counterpart.

Shego and Kim did the usual one-on-one combat while Drakken tried to continue his work. However, Kim was fighting harder and harder by the second trying to hurt Shego. Shego found herself slowing to the furiously punching Kim. Finally an intended hit connected with Shego's jaw. She flew back and crashed into a machine.

Kim growled and panted at her arch foe. Shego pulled herself up and found she couldn't move. A sharp pain tingled in her gut as she tried tensing muscles. She looked down and found a shocking sight.

Kim followed her nemesis's gaze and gasped upon seeing that which shocked her so. Shego had been impaled on a lever that was located on the machine. It stuck out of her stomach which was now emitting blood down her jumpsuit. She looked up at Kim.

Kim went back to normal and stared at the one which she hated. "At least you lost weight, Shego." Kim mocked her nemesis's pain. She began laughing hauntingly at the sight but stopped abruptly when she heard a small sound.

Shego was crying and whimpering softly. Tears fell from her green eyes as she stared hopelessly at Kim who had now stopped laughing. Kim found a lump form in her throat.

"Shego?" Kim asked trying to suppress tears.

Shego tried hopelessly lifting herself from that which was her death and failed. Sobs silently racked her body. She stared at Kim and said through tears, "I'm really going to die, aren't' I?"

Kim nodded, unable to speak because of the surprising size of the lump in her throat. Shego sobbed hopelessly. Kim hadn't realized how emotional Shego had been. She guessed that even though Shego was evil, she could still feel. Drakken came up and gasped at the impaled Shego.

"Shego?" The doctor had tears form in his eyes. He rushed over to her and held her hand. "Shego? No. Please say you'll be okay."

Shego opened her mouth and threw up blood on the floor. Drakken didn't even notice. He continued to hold Shego's hand in his and sobbed quietly.

"Help me..." Shego gasped, each breath becoming more of an effort. "Kimmie..."

Kim found her voice was shaky and tears were not spilling form her eyes. "Yes, Shego?"

Shego gestured as best as she could for Drakken to leave the room and he refused. She begged, "Please, please Dr. D?"

Drakken gave in. He gave Shego a slight kiss on the forehead and left the room. He was crying all the while.

Shego looked at Kim. Her eyes were glossed like the heroine's. "Kimmie... I didn't mean to kill him... I'm sorry..."

Kim was shocked to hear the green woman apologize. "It's alright Shego. Just rest."

Shego let tears drop freely now. "No... it's not okay... You loved him and I took him away from you. I tried to redirect the... blast but was too late... I'm sorry. So sorry..."

Kim let her tears gush like her enemy's and walked over to comfort her in her final seconds. Shego's breath came in short gasps and she looked at Kim blankly as she slowly went into shock. "Forgive.. me..."

"I already have." Kim embraced Shego who couldn't move. "I already have..." when Kim released the fellow fighter, she saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thanks... Kimmie..." Shego said and passed on in Kim's arms. Kim put her forehead to Shego's and cried openly. Her feelings had been what killed Shego. She took the body from the impalement tool and placed it respectively on the floor. She closed Shego's eyes and left her there.

Drakken obtained her body and created plans for a funeral. He had never been so shaken up. Kim felt bad for him. At shego's wake, Drakken had been a mess. He really cared for her and now she was dead.

Kim now sat in the back of the car and looked out the window. She could've sworn she saw the form of shego in the clouds. She smiled at this and herd the words 'It wasn't your fault.' And they weren't said by anyone else in the car. Shego had said them, somehow, to Kim from beyond the grave.

Kim fell asleep and dreamed of what it would be like if Shego, Ron, and herself were friends. This was a life she had wanted. She'd just have to wait until she died. she hoped they would wait for her in heaven.

THE END 


End file.
